


Silver and Gold

by sevvyboy1fangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books, Coming Out, Complete, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevvyboy1fangirl/pseuds/sevvyboy1fangirl
Summary: Draco and Harry have been going out for about 4 years in secret. after an incident with Ginny They decide it's time to come out about their relationship to the school.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry's P.O.V.

Harry thought he was going to throw up. Usually he could avoid it, but today there was no escape. Harry had been sitting in the Gryffindor common room doing homework when Ginny had ambushed him. He had been so caught up in his potions' essay that he hadn't heard her coming over to him, all of a sudden he found lips on his own and they weren't the ones he'd wanted. 

Harry automatically struggled against Ginny and finally broke free. He cursed at himself for not being more careful and he finally appreciated Moody's saying "Constant vigilance!" Ginny had been attacking like that and pursuing him for weeks, ever since the war ended. And Harry was nearing his wit's end, not only was being attacked by Ginny over and over again annoying, but it was infuriating since Harry was gay and he had a boyfriend and had had that boyfriend for nearly four years! 

Not that anyone knew that he was gay in the first place,not only would that get a rise out of people but imagine what the news of Harry Potter "The Golden Boy of Gryffindor" and Draco Malfoy "The Silver Prince of Slytherin" dating would do to everyone. So even though he knew others had no idea that he was currently off the market it still repulsed him when people tried to date him. Especially this certain redhead. After the first incident where Ginny misunderstood Harry and thought that they were dating, he immediately tried everything he could to break up with her. After succeeding she still came after him, believing that the war had been the cause of the break up and now that it was over they would naturally get back together again. Well once was more than enough in Harry's opinion.

"Ginny! Get off me!" Harry shouted, very red in the face.

"But why?" Ginny asked, pouting. "I thought you loved my visits."

"And what on earth gave you that idea?" Harry said.

"Hey mate, back off. That's no way to treat your girlfriend or my sister!" Ron said as he crossed the room to be more in the argument.

"She's not my girlfriend! Why does everyone think I'm dating this lunatic?" Harry blew up. "I freaking broke up with her!"

"Yeah but everyone knew it was temporar-" Ron started angrily until Harry cut him off.

"No it wasn't! If it was temporary then I would've said 'Oh yeah I think we need to take a break' but I didn't!" By this point Harry was screaming and everyone in the common room was watching the argument.

"Hey! You SHUT UP about my sister!" Ron screamed back.

"I will, gladly. Just stop chasing me!" Harry said back as he turned and left through the portrait hole. Harry knew he shouldn't have snapped and yelled like that but he couldn't stand it anymore. 

As he rounded the corner he found himself in front of the stretch of wall that led to the Room of Requirement. Suddenly the door appeared and a hand reached out and grabbed Harry and pulled him into the room, shutting the door behind him. And then, once again Harry felt lips upon his own, but this time they were lips he very much wanted. Harry kissed Draco back and soon their tongues battled for dominance, Draco won and in turn started exploring Harry's mouth. They only parted because unfortunately they needed air.

"Hey Dray" Harry said finally smiling.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Ginny jumped me in the common room, and I snapped at her, so Ron snapped at me and we ended up screaming at each other. Don't worry, I didn't say anything," Harry added quickly, "I'm just annoyed with the lot of 'em. Especially Ginny, the prat."

"Oh baby, it's okay. I know how you feel. Pansy is practically drooling over me. She calls me 'Drakey-poo. You know how awful that is?" Draco said, stroking Harry's hair.

"Drakey-poo?" Harry smirked, looking very much like Draco. Draco scowled.

"Hey, what if we came out?" Harry asked in almost a whisper after a moment of thinking.

"Wha-what?" Draco spluttered, shocked at what Harry had said.

"Well, I was just thinking that we only have a month left of school and then we're out forever. Also then we wouldn't have to sneak around so much and we could go out on dates without worrying, and without the glamors." Harry explained.

"Um, when would we do this exactly?" Draco asked, recovering.

"Maybe at breakfast tomorrow." Harry mumbled, "Are you really that against it? If you are we don't have to, I just thought it would be nice."  
"Oh well, I'm not against it. I was just shocked at what you said, that's all." Draco said, pondering what he should do. "Let me think about it, I'll definitely tell you by the time we meet tonight."

"Okay, well we need to get to dinner before we're late Dray." Harry said. Draco nodded and they made their way down the corridor and then they went their separate ways so as to not raise suspicions. Harry made his way down to the Great Hall. As he opened the door he saw Hermione and decided it would be safe to sit with her instead of Ron. He made his way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Hermione. He looked around and saw Ron giving him the stink eye.

"Hey Mione." Harry said as he started loading up his plate with food.

"Hey Harry, what happened with you and Ron?" She asked him.

"Ugh, we got in a fight because Ginny jumped me on the couch and kissed me and I got mad because I've asked her to stop and she never does. I mean we're not even dating!" Harry explained.

"Oh, not that it's okay, but everyone thought you two were." Hermione said.

"Ahh, why does everyone think that? I broke up with the women for crying out loud! How does that say 'dating' in any way at all?" Harry said, annoyed. He looked over at the Slytherin table to where Draco was sitting. To his dismay Draco had been right and Pansy was in fact basically drooling over him. Though it cheered him up that Draco looked like he was going to die as she tried to kiss him. Draco caught his eye and Harry mouthed "Drakey-poo", Draco visibly grimaced and Harry smirked.

"Harry? Harry? Are you listening?" Hermione's voice brought Harry back to the current conversation.

"Huh, what? Oh, sorry Mione." Harry said distractedly.

"Ugh, you're as bad as Ron, Harry. I said, have you noticed how Malfoy has been acting weird lately." Hermione finished with a sigh.

"Oh really? I haven't noticed. Well I'm gonna go now Mione, bye, see you later." Harry said, and he got up and left the Great Hall, heading to the common room to wait until it was time to meet Draco back at the Room of Requirement.

Draco's P.O.V.

Draco was utterly disgusted. Pansy had her hand on his leg and it was suggestively moving up his leg and no matter how many times he took her hand off it always ended up right back in that spot. She had already tried to kiss him multiple times and it was at that point where he really couldn't eat anymore. Then he saw Harry leave.

"Alright, well I'm going to head off." Draco said determinedly, and he left after Harry. He saw him further down the corridor rounding the corner, and he sped up his own pace to catch up to him.

"And what do you think you're doing Potter?" Draco said in his usual snide voice that he used for show.

"None of your business Malfoy" Harry smirked back.

"Oh, but it is my business." Draco said as he closed the distance between them and captured Harry's lips with his own. He would never get tired of the feeling of their lips clashing against each other's, Draco thought to himself.

"I love you, you know that." Draco muttered next to Harry's ear.

"I love you too." Harry whispered back, smiling into Draco's hair. They separated and decided to head to the Room now instead of later since they were already together. When they were in the room they sat in one of the cushy armchairs, Harry leaning against Draco's chest with his head resting on Draco's shoulder.

"My answer is yes, definitely yes," Draco said, "I can't stand another second of Pansy trying to seduce me at meals anymore."

"Really? Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I am. Lets do it tomorrow morning, okay?" Draco said.

"Yeah, lets." Harry said, smiling to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry's P.O.V.

The next morning in the Great Hall Harry Potter was nervously looking at the door. Every couple minutes he would turn and look over to see if a certain someone was there yet. He finally Started eating and relaxed. Ron sat down next to him, looking a little guilty.

"Hey mate. I wanted to say I'm sorry. I understand that Ginny is a little pushy. Sorry mate." Ron said.

"Hey it's fine. You'll understand more soon enough, as will everyone." Harry said, murmuring the last part.

"Hey look who it is. The prat." Ron said with disdain, Harry looked to the door to see his boyfriend Draco walking through it. "Hey why is he coming over here?" Ron wondered aloud. Draco had looked around, spotted Harry, and was making his way over to the Gryffindor table.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"Granger, Weasel, Potter." Draco sneered.

"Yeah what do you want?" Harry asked, smiling slightly,

"Well, I decided to say hello to the person I'm dating." Draco said simply.

"Hermione! I'm surprised at you!" Harry said with mock surprise, laughing slightly,

"Ah, but I, I'm not his girlfriend!" Hermione spluttered.

"Yeah, as if." Draco scoffed, "I have much better taste than that!"

"You're right, I must admit." Harry laughed.

"Harry, you know who it is?" Ron asked stupidly, as realization dawned on Hermione's face.

"No, Harry!" Hermione whispered, shocked.

"Harry always said you were the brightest of the year." Draco said. The people who were listening were shocked, they never called each other by first name.

"Well Dray, you should know by now, I'm always right" Harry said jokingly. Everyone gasped.

"Except in potions Harry." Draco laughed.

"Hmph." Harry said.

"Oh don't get all huffy baby" Draco said playfully chuckling. He bent down and pulled Harry into a kiss. At that point Ginny came into the Great Hall.

"What are you doing to my Harry?!" Ginny screamed, "Get off of him!" Harry sighed and reluctantly broke the kiss, Draco growled in annoyance.

"And why should he get off?" Harry asked snidely, surprising people by just how Draco-like he looked and sounded.

"Because, you love me! You're my boyfriend!" Ginny shouted, Draco winced because he alone knew that an explosion was coming.

"I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND DAMMIT! I NEVER LOVED YOU, I NEVER EVEN ASKED YOU OUT! YOU JUST THOUGHT WE WERE, WHEN I SAID I WAS INTERESTED IN SOMEONE I DIDN'T MEAN YOU! I'M DRAY'S BOYFRIEND! NOT YOURS! WHY CAN’T ANY OF YOU UNDERSTAND?I'M NOT DATING GINNY! I'M FUCKING GAY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! AND FOR ANY OTHER PEOPLE WHO WERE UNDER THE IMPRESSION THAT WE DATED AT SOME POINT, YOU'RE ALL WRONG. I'M GAY! ALWAYS HAVE BEEN ALWAYS WILL BE, AND I'VE BEEN DATING DRACO FOR FOUR YEARS." Harry finished. Draco sighed and chuckled slightly.

"I told you to try and keep a handle on your temper, love. One day you're gonna hurt yourself." Draco said, stroking Harry's hair.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I've had enough." Harry sighed shakily, he gestured for Draco to sit down and he got up so he could sit on Draco's lap. Everyone who hadn't fainted was either angry, crying, or speechless.

"Oh, that goes for you too Pansy" Draco added, Pansy sniffed.

"Harry, is it true?" Ron asked.

"Yes it's true, weren't you listening?" Harry snapped.

"B-but why, mate?" Ron asked, " He's a slytherin, and he's Malfoy!"

"Why? Because I love him and he loves me, so screw the houses." Harry said.

"You better believe I love you, babe" Draco smiled, but instead of being cold it was loving.

"How did you hide it for so long?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well nightmares are such a good excuse for being out of bed walking around." Harry said.

"Yes, and as I recall you have them at least five times a week." Draco laughed.

"And it’s not like anyone sees me most of the summer anyway." Harry added.

"Very clever." Hermione said, smiling.

"How could you be okay with this?" Ron spluttered.

"Oh, Ron really. I'm not a homophobe. My uncle is gay." Hermione explained, exasperated.

"B-bu-b-but," Ron stuttered, still shocked.

"Oh, Ron, all that matters is if Harry is happy right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I guess. So does he Harry? Make you happy?" Ron asked sheepishly.

"Yes he does, Ron, very much." Harry smiled, leaning further into the taller boy's chest.

"Okay then." Ron said.

"Okay well thank you very much, Weasley, Granger." Draco said, "Should we be going then, love?"

"Yes, lets." Harry said getting up and pulling Draco along with him out of the Great Hall. As the doors shut it was like the 'play' button was pushed and everyone started shouting or crying loudly. But Draco and Harry were happily away from all of it, in the Room of Requirement, sharing their love for eachother with no regard to anyone else.

The End


End file.
